Why did this happen to us?
by Ita-kunsminesobackoff
Summary: Bianca, Lauren, Kiara and Inara are huge fans of Naruto. They go home to watch a Naruto episode, when they are trapped in Itachi's eyes. What happens when they wake up, and aren't in their world anymore. ItachixOC HidanxOC SasorixOC DeidaraxOC
1. Why you shouldn't skip school

**Hi there! This is my very first story with more than 1 chapter! No flames plz!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own my original characters Bianca(13), Lauren(13), Inara(12), and Kiara(13)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bianca POV**

_'BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBE-'_

_"BIANCA WAKE UP!" _three voices yelled in my ear.

I woke up with a shock, and rolled off my bed taking my Itachi plushie with me. I looked to see my three best friends Lauren, Kiara, and Inara grinning down on me.

"What the heck!" I yelled out

"Don't you remember that we have school today" asked Lauren

I looked at my alarm clock, which said _8:00. OMJ school starts in 30 minutes! _I grabbed my clothes and ran to the bathroom to get ready. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. I put on my Black Veil Brides shirt, with my dark blue jeans, and my black Nikes. I then ran downstairs to see my friends getting there gear to go to school. I grabbed a Pop-Tart, and took out my skateboard. I rode out the house with my friends following me.

Kiara was on her bike riding next to me, while Lauren with her scooter, and Inara with her skates, were riding behind us. When we got to school, me and Inara put our rides in our bags, while Lauren and Kiara parked theirs outside. We ran to our first period with a minute to spare. We all were in our second year of middle school. So our classes were all the way across the school.

We went inside huffing and puffing because of all the running we were doing.

"That was close" said Kiara

"You're right. Let's just go" I said

_*Time Skip*_

__First through fifth period was pretty uneventful, now it's time for lunch. We grabbed our plates and went to sit down at our table. We all looked at our food before we decided to throw it away.

"How do these people expect us to eat this crap" asked Kiara

She, Lauren and Inara started to put the final touches on their OCs. I already finished mine

I shrugged my shoulders, then pulled out my Naruto manga to read it.

"Which one is that" asked Inara

"The one when Tobi tells Sasuke the truth' i said

"Can I read" she asked

"I'm reading it" I said

I turned the page, and then it was snatched from my hand. I looked up to see my arch enemie Brittney, holding MY Naruto manga.

"Give it back" I said while gritting my teeth

"No way freak" she said "This belongs to me now"

"You don't even watch Naruto" I said

"I know, but now I get to burn it" she said

That girl was really asking for it. When it comes to my Naruto merchandise, I'm very violent about it. Brittany started to tear the page. I jumped up in anger, and grabbed her her. While she yelped out in pain, the Naruto manga flipped out her hand, and into Kiara's.

"That's my bestie!" cheered Lauren

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE" a voice boomed.

We all turned around to see our school principal. Before she could say anything else, we ran out the exit. We then grabbed our rides and raced home. We all lived together for the time being because our parents were off doing who knows what.

"You do know that we're skipping school, right" said Inara

"I know, but now is the perfect time to watch Naruto"

When we went home, I went straight to the DVD player and put in the season of Naruto with in it.

_*Time Skip*_

__We were halfway through the episode, when the TV froze, and Itachi's sharingan was stuck on TV. We just sat there and stared, and stared, and stared.

Then, I blacked out

**Lauren POV**

****I woke up in the middle of the forest and shook out my dirty blonde hair. Well, my used to be dirty blonde hair, which is now red. I took out my mirror from the bag that I luckily still had. I was shocked at my apperance. I looked exactly like my OC. I had red hair with golden eyes, and a ninja outfit. If I was like this, I had a feeling that if my friends were her then, they were like their OCs too.

"Bianca, Kiara, Inara" I yelled out

Three jumped on me and yelled "Lauren!"

I recognized them all.

"Guys, do you have any idea what's happening?" I asked.

"No" said Kiara said

"But all I know, is that we are not in Georgia anymore"

* * *

**What did you think?**

**If I get 2-5 reviews, then I'll post another chapter!**

**Review Please!**


	2. They Arrive

**Hello everyone. I would've been done earlier, but the computer erased my whole chapter.**

**So here you go with Chapter 2 of Why did this happen to us.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own my original characters Bianca(13), Lauren(13), Inara(12), and Kiara(13)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Inara POV  
**

I sat there pondering over what to do. I looked at my blue hair and my dark blue eyes.

I then looked at Bianca and Kiara. they looked like opposites. Bianca had purple hair and green eyes, while Kiara had green hair and purple eyes.

Lauren looked like a vampire with her red hair and gold eyes.

"Hey since we are in a different world, then we should have different names" I said

"Thta's a great idea Inara" said Kiara

"Woww, you actually came up with a good idea" said Lauren. Then we were in a full blown out argument.

"Quiet!" Bianca suddenly whispered harshly. I was about to ask why, when I heard it

"I heard something over here Itachi" said a familiar voice.

We all froze when they came into the clearing.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here" said the shark man figure.

We all just stood there frozen, when he came up to Kiara and lifted her off the ground by the foot. She yelped out in surprise.

"What's your name girly" he asked. She just puffed out her cheeks refusing to answer him. He then dropped her. I could tell that she was mad cause he ruined her outfit.

"What about the rest of you. Too scared to say anything". Oh no, he did not just say that. Here comes a storm

**Bianca POV**

I know that he did not just call me a scaredy cat.

"Excuse me!" I screeched. " I am not scared of some ugly, fat, fish man." I finished with a glare. His faced started changin color due to anger.

"Kisame" said Itachi with a warning in his voice. He decided to take over.

"I don't want to play games right now" he said. "This will all go really easy if you just cooperate. No what is your name" he said

"It's not nice to get someone's name before giving your own" I said

Silence took over. I could tell that my friends were getting nervous. It felt like hours when he finally said "Itachi". Of course I knew him. He is my favorite character. After I found out truth of the Uchiha Massacre, I felt sorry for him. He was blamed for something that wasn't even his fault. Damn elders. I want to stab them over and over again. I don't care if they are old.

I looked into his eyes only to see his sharingan. All of a sudden I couldn't move. I could feel him probing through my mind. When he finally stopped, and I was able to move again, he glared at me.

"What do we do with them" asked Kisame

"We take them to leader" he said "They know too much". Kisame grabbed my arm. I bit his hand so hard that I feel blood in my mouth. He cursed and let go. I ran like the wind. My friends followed. I kept running until I felt like we lost them. We stopped to rest rest a little. I was hoping that we would be able to find someone near by. I really like the Akatsuki. But, we're just not friends right now.

We were about to start running again, when something or someone grabbed me. I turned to see Itachi behind me. He hit me and the neck, and I blacked out.

**Lauren POV**

When Bianca passed out, I started freaking out.

"We should have no problems now, am I correct" said Itachi. I nodded my head shakily. This guy is creeping me out.

We started following him to there base. Pein was plain scary in the anime and manga. I was so not looking forward to meeting Pein in real life.

_*Time Skip*_

When we made it back to the base, Bianca was still knocked out on Itachi's shoulder. They stood behind us waiting for us to go in. We were too frightened, so Kisame decided to throw us in. Itachi took Bianca into a room that I assumed was his. Kisame started leading us down a long narrow hallway. We stopped at 2 large double doors. He opened it and we walked in. I was expecting to only see Pein there. My wishes were not granted. The whole Akatsuki was there. Then, Itachi walked in with Bianca. She looked happy. Why was she so happy in this situation? Pein cleared his throat and all attention was on him.

"I have a proposition for you girls. You will live if you join the Akatsuki" he said

I was plain out shocked. Us? In the Akatsuki?

"What is the meaning of this" said Kakuzu. "These weak girls will be of no use to us"

"I know a use for them" said Hidan. Disgusting perv.

"They have valuable information. They will be trained to fight by a two members." said Pein "What are your names" he asked.

"Akiko" I said

"Ayame" said Inara

"Ami" said Kiara

"Aiko" said Bianca

Pein pondered for a moment. Finally he said,

"Akiko, you will be trained by Sasori and Konan

"Ayame, you will be trained by Hidan and Kakuzu"

"Ami, you will be trained by Deidara and Tobi"

"Aiko, you will be trained by Itachi and me"

**Kiara POV**

As soon as Pein finished, everyone gasped.

"Pein, you've never trained anyone" said Konan

"There's something about that girl that I have to find out" he said. I couldn't care less. I was with Deidara. This has always been my dream. I had hearts in my eyes while I stared at him. He turned and caught me staring at him. He smirked while I looked down and blushed. My friends just laugh. This is sure gonna be an interesting time.

* * *

**Yay! I'm finished. My computer erased the whole thing when I first typed this up, so I had to type it again.**

**Please review my story and if I get enough, then I'll post another chapter! **

**Also, if you review, I'll give you cookies! :3**


	3. Leaving

**Hello everyone. I dedicate this chapter to SmokeyPrincess, my awesome friend. ****This is my 3rd chapter in one day, so I think that is awesome! And just to let you know, I'm going to be doing the POVs in their new names. And for the record, Sasori is human in this and is only 19. Deidara is also 19, while Itachi and Hidan are 20. In the Naruto world, we are all 16.**

**Aiko-Bianca**

**Akiko-Lauren**

**Ami-Kiara**

**Ayame-Inara**

**Here's chapter 3 of Why did this happen to us?**

* * *

**Ami POV**

It's been about 1 year since we've been here. It's not that bad actually. The people here are very nice. Especially Konan. I guess she's glad that they finally have more girl members. I train a lot with Deidara and Tobi. Tobi creeps me out, so I try to stay away from him. Me and Deidara have gotten really close. He's so cute and sweet. He trains me good, and he also teaches me about art. It's nice to be able to have fun once in a while. I think that I love him. He's just so amazing. I get to spend a lot of time with my friends too. We cause so much chaos around this place. Everyone here is really overprotective of us. It gets annoying, but it's sweet knowing that that they care about us. I was already done with my daily training session, and was on my way to the meeting rom. Pein wanted to see me and my friends. On my way there I saw them.

"Hey guys" I said with excitement, while I hugged them

"Hey Kiara" they said in unison why they hugged me back.

"Do you guys know why Pein needs to see us" I asked

"Itachi said something about a mission" said Aiko

"Oh, I want to go to Konoha" said Ayame

"Me too" said Akiko "We're in the time period where Sasuke is still in the village"

"We can play matchmaker there" said Aiko

I just sweatdropped. They didn't even know if we were going to Konoha or not. We made it to those double doors and opened them to see all the Akatsuki. No surprise. What did surprise us was Itachi, Sasori, Hidan, Deidara, and Konan arguing with Pein

"What is going on here!" yelled Aiko

**Aiko POV**

It's not everyday that we go into the meeting room, and everyone is arguing.

"What is going on here!" I yelled. They stopped and all looked at us. They took their seats, and I looked at Pein for and explanation.

"Girls, there is something important that I have to tell you" he said with a serious face. I started to get worried because everyone had a gloomy look on their face.

"Well, what is it" said Ayame

"Someone is after you guys. They want your power" he said "It is too dangerous for you here, so I'm going to send you somewhere". I was seriously pissed off, and upset at the same time. Pissed off because he was just going to send us somewhere without our input. But, I knew that even if we said something, then he wouldn't listen. Upset, because I didn't know when I would be able to see them again.

"Will we see you again" Ami asked with a frown on her face. I knew that she didn't want to leave Deidara for the world.

"You will eventually, but for right now you need you to do what I tell you" he said. I could tell that she was trying not to cry.

"Where are you sending us off to" Ayame asked.

"Konoha" he answered. I just stood there shocked. Wouldn't they know that we were Akatsuki members? He must have read my mind because then he said,

"Word has not gone out about you four being our new members. You will pose as ninja from a nearby village" " I will let you know, when it is safe for you to come back"

"Meeting Dismissed" he said

I walked back to the room that I shared with Itachi. It would be such a pain to leave him. We've gotten really close. I don't know how I'll be ble to cope without him. I walked in the room to see him sitting on the bed with his back facing me. I walked over to him, and hugged him from the back.

"I don't want you to leave" he said sadly. I'm the only person that he ever shows his true emotions to. But, that's not the only reason that he's sad. I'm two months pregnant. With our combined powers, we created a genjutsu to hide it. It was so strong that even Pein wouldn't be able to see through it.

"I dont want to leave either. But I'll be back" I said.

"I just want you to promise me one thing" he said. I nodded my head and waited for him to be continue. "Promise me that you'll be safe" he said. I nodded my head sadly. I put my head into his chest and we stayed just like that. My head on his chest, with his arms around me. I never wanted this to end.

**Akiko POV**

Me and Sasori were holding hands when we went to his room. He layed down on his bed, with me on top of him. I just layed there listening to his heart beat.

"I don't want to leave" I said

"Don't worry lovely" he said. Me and Sasori have been in a secret relationship. I want to tell my friends, but I don't know how. I also didn't tell them that I was 2 weeks pregnant. Itachi found out, but I made him promise that he wouldn't tell anyone. That must've been torture for him.

"You will be safe, and when you hae that child, then you will be the gretest mother ever" he said while kissing me on the forehead. We stayed in there just lying with each other, until Ami knocked on my door and said that I needed to start packing. I got up with a sigh, and started packing, with Sasori helping me. It's gona be such a pain to leave. I knew that my friends were taking it hard. Onve I finished packing, I went over to Sasori. He said that he had a gift for me. He took out a box wrapped in sparkly purple paper. I opened it to find the most beautiful ring ever.

"This ring is for you to remeber me" he said

"Sasori, your acting like we won't see eah other for a long time" I said. He put his head down.

**Ayame POV**

Pein is so stupid. How is he just going to send us off like that? No warning, nothing. He just goes out and says that we're leaving. Really? He could've at least laid it down on us a litlle softer. I didn't even get to figure it out. I've been spending a lot of time with Hidan lately. I think that I might have so feelings for him. I needed more time to figure it out. Now I don't even know how long we're gonna be gone. I packed my bags as slowly as I could. I went over to the counter to get some more things, when a box caught my eye.

_'I hope you have fun on the trip. Try not to be a b**** to everyone :p, Hidan' _I chuckled to myself at Hidan's note. I opened the box and widened my eyes in amazement. In the box was a silver heart locket, with a diamond in the middle. I opened it and it said _*Don't forget me, Hidan* _The note and neckalace were really sweet. What I was so confused about was why it sounded like he wouldn't see me for years. I opened the door and went to Pein. I walked the hallway to his room and opened his door

"Pein, I have a question" I said. He looked at me signaling for me to continue. "How long are we going to be gone" I asked, afraid of the answer. He sighed in regret, which made me even more nervous.

"I was afraid of this" he said "Call your friends so that I can explain". I was confused but did what he said anyway. I used a technique that I learned to connect with my friends useing telepathy.

_'Guys, Pein needs you in his room ASAP' I said_

_'What's wrong' said Aiko_

_'He needs to explain something to us' I replied 'Hurry!'_

In a minutes time, we were all in Pein's room with confused faces.

"Okay Pein, tell us why everone is acting like we'll be gone a long time" said Aiko with a glare. Pein sighed then said

"You guys will have to stay in Konoha for at least three years"

To say we were shocked would be an understatement. No wonder Hidan said not to forget him. I felt immediate sadness. I don't think that I'll be able to go that long without seeing them. What am I going to do?

**Aiko POV**

I was seriously pissed off right now. I stormed out the room, ran outside and started balling my eyes out. My friends came out with all our bags. I knew then, that it was time to go. I was ready to cry again but stopped myself. I was going to be strong. Not only for my sake, but for Itachi and my baby's sake.

* * *

**What did you think. I would like to thank Ginger Conspiracies for your advice. I got your review when I was almost finished making this, so I'll make sure to take your advice into account on my next chapter. **

**Review!**


End file.
